


Say Please

by LiteralGarbageWritings (TrashGirlBaby)



Series: Cowtale After Dark [2]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Cowboy AU, Cowtale - Freeform, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Established Relationship, F/M, Reader is AFAB - Freeform, SFP!CT!Sans/Doc, Smut, Swapfell Purple, Undertale AU, emotionally overwhelming sex, old west au, soft dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23966329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashGirlBaby/pseuds/LiteralGarbageWritings
Summary: You love how dominant your lover is, truly you do. But tonight felt different, so you tried playing a different game. You're not sure what you expected, but it wasn't this. Can't say you're complaining though.Smut Promt Request ala Tumblr
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Cowtale After Dark [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713508
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Say Please

You found yourself yet again on your knees before your skeleton partner, not an uncommon, nor an unfavorable position. You were stripped bare, and your hands bound in front of you. Doc stood, clothed only in soft linen pants, cocky and ready and for the usual game. But you weren't sure you really wanted to follow the script tonight. You didn't know why, didn't know what, if anything, had changed, but you wanted to play.

“ARE YOU READY FOR ME, PET?” his voice, even as he spoke softly, was strong and commanding.

You smirked up at him, a teasing defiance in your eye, **“I might already be on my knees,”** you spoke softly, deliberately, **“But I'm still gonna make you say please.”**

His eye sockets widened and his spine stiffened. Letting loose a heavy breath as his smile curled sharply, “IS THAT SO? WELL, I SUPPOSE WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT.”

Doc moved closer towards you, and his claws softly brushed back your hair and down the side of your face, trailing lightly along your jaw. The faint, barely there touch continued down your neck and around you shoulder as he circled behind you. He stopped, settling both hands on your shoulders, thumbs tracing gentle circles on your flesh. He hummed lightly, considering. The energy building in the room was starting to make you tense. What was he planning? What was he going to do? You couldn't predict how he was going to take your challenge, and it was putting you on edge.

The air shifted slightly, and you heard the soft rustle of fabric, his pants falling away. He settled, kneeling behind you, knees on either side of your hips. His hands shifted, claws barely brushing the sides of your throat, before sliding back down your shoulders. Pressing a kiss gently against the nape of your neck, he wrapped his arms around you. One hand settled between your breasts, resting where you knew your soul lay underneath. The other found its way to your belly, claws shifting in delicate patterns over your skin. Your gasp melted into a breathy sigh as his deep purple tongue drew up the side of your throat.

You dropped your head back against his clavicle, pouting at his chuckle. Your pout didn't last as he licked and nibbled along your throat and jaw, gentle, careful nips. Fluttering your eyes you relaxed further into him. This wasn't what you'd expected, but you weren't complaining. His right hand slid further down you body, leaving your belly to settle at the apex of your thighs, the other shifting to cover your left breast. You moaned as he kneaded your breast gently, rolling your nipple between his fingers, the claws of his other hand brushing lightly over the lips of your sex.

He was teasing you so sweetly. Was this your punishment? It didn't feel like punishment. Agonizingly slow as it was. You couldn't bite back your sharp gasp as a fingertip circled your clit, slowly, but firm. You yelped as a pulse of magic shot through your core, before settling into a subtle rumble. Keening you ground into him, the sensation new and overwhelming. His arms were firm as he held you against him, the hand not bringing you to the edge sliding up to settle against your throat. Not squeezing, not yet, just resting gently. A reminder.

The rumble of his magic ebbed and flowed, picking up and slowing down, a steady rhythm, guiding you to your high. The heat pooling in you grew and you muscles grew tense, thighs trembling, and breath catching. Close, you were so close. The hand at your throat tightened ever so slightly, firm, but still not enough to cut off your airflow. Sharp teeth pressed near the shell of your ear and Doc whispered but a single word. “COME.” And you did. A sharp cry left you, as the dam broke, and the magic flowing from his finger tips continued, drawing out your orgasm, before easing off slowly.

Your body trembled and you fought to even out your breathing. Sharp claws delicately traced the skin of your throat, a gesture that could have been threatening, but here and now, was soothing. Loving. You sank into him and relaxed as he nuzzled your cheek. He shifted you, your body loose and relaxed, his knees parting your legs. Pulling you up his femurs to press your ass against the magic formed at his pelvis. So much for getting him to beg, you mused absently.

“PLEASE,” the word was soft, barely a breath, but you still froze, stunned.

“Yes,” you gasped your reply, “stars, yes.”

Lifting you with a combination of magic and his own strength, he guided you back. Lining himself up, he lowered you, agonizingly slow down his length. Your moan was dragged out with every inch, fuck he was just so thick, filling you so completely. He let out a deep sigh once he was hilted, hands resting lightly on your hips, resting his forehead between your shoulder blades.

“DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I ADORE YOU?” his voice a soft growl, low and quiet, but still oh, so powerful.

You gasped as he rolled your hips against him, guiding you, his chin resting once more on your shoulder. You tried to take over, to grind against him more quickly, but his grip, his control, was like iron. He found a steady, slow pace, and held firm. You lifted you bound hands, hooking them behind you lovers neck. You'd wanted to be closer, to hold him as best you could in your prone position. You didn't anticipate the delicious shift in angle. The knew angle had him grinding into all the right places, and you tightened around him, keening softly.

He growled lowly into the junction of your neck and shoulder, claws digging slightly into your hips. He ground into harder, but still refused to increase his pace. You could feel tears welling in the corners of your eyes. It was all so much, so overwhelming. The slow climb to completion as frustrating as it was blissful. He slid a hand down your pelvis, to resume it's earlier task of circling your clit. Languid circles, pace just as slow as your hips was beautiful torture.

You release was not sudden, but a slow build to a slow climax. He still didn't change pace. Pulling you through your second orgasm slowly, dragging it out as long as possible, until your tears flowed freely, so overwhelmed with sensation. Doc's soft whispers, devotions spoken solely for you. The absolute love pouring from his soul was more than you could take. You sobbed as you felt him pulsing inside you, his own gasping finish, filling you yet even more, a thing you thought impossible.

As you rode out the tail end of your high together, your shared euphoria. He eased your arms back over his head, untying them, and easing them to rest at your sides. Your shoulder ached. Your thighs ached. Your whole body ached so wonderfully. You breathed out a soft, content sigh.

“ARE YOU WELL, LOVELY?” he asked you.

You hummed, smiling sleepily over your shoulder at him, “Yeah, I think I'm ok. Sore. But good sore.”

He nodded at you, lifting you effortlessly into a bridal carry, “LET'S GET YOU CLEANED UP AND INTO BED.”

He carried you up from the kitted out cellar/dungeon, low lit lanterns extinguishing themselves as he passed. Pushing the bathroom door fully open with a foot, he maneuvered carefully through the door way. You absently noted the tub was full and the water steaming, though you couldn't figure when he could have managed that. Magic, you figured, and dismissed the thought. Something to consider another day, when your mind was less muddled by satisfied exhaustion.

He settled you into the tub, “DON'T GO FALLING ASLEEP IN THE TUB. I WOULD BE QUITE CROSS IF YOU DROWNED. I'M GOING TO GET YOU SOMETHING TO DRINK, AND A SNACK. YOU JUST RELAX.”

You sank into the water, stopping just before it covered your nose the warmth soothing your aching muscles. It couldn't have been even five minutes before your lover returned. His deep violet eyelights settled on you, an unusually soft look on his face.

He handed you the glass bottle in his hand, “JUICE. THE SUGAR WILL BE GOOD FOR YOU. I BROUGHT A BOTTLE OF WATER AS WELL. I BROUGHT YOU ONE OF THOSE PASTRIES YOU LIKE TOO. YOU'LL NEED TO EAT BEFORE WE GO TO BED.” He sat on a nearby stool, keeping an eye on you, hand feeding you bites of pastry between sips of juice.

Once the juice was gone, he motioned for you to shift, and he helped you rinse the sweat from your hair before grabbing a cloth to wipe you down with. The touch was soothing and you could feel your eyes drooping. Deciding you were clean enough, he tossed the rag aside and scooped you out of the water. Cradling you carefully, he carried you to your room. He settled you onto the bed, eyelights roving over you, one more check, to make sure you were well.

“PAJAMAS?'

“Nah, I'm good. Thank you.”

He nodded before pulling the blanket up over you. You thought he might leave, but were pleasantly surprised when he merely circled the bed to lay next to you. You rolled to face him, and as he settled in, you reached out, grabbing hold of his hand.

“Doc... _Sans._ I love you.”

His eyelights bore into you, piercing, before turning soft, fuzzy at the edges.

“I LOVE YOU TOO. NOW SLEEP.”

...

He was still there when you woke.

**Author's Note:**

> Still getting back into the swing of writing smut. Hopefully this was passably enjoyable. I know these requests are coming out a bit slow. Sorry about that. I'm having to fight to wrote anything remotely substantial right now. I'm working on them, I promise. Much love y'all.


End file.
